


Innocent spiderling - Tony/ Peter

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Angry Tony Stark, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Innocent Peter, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Tony swears he only lost Peter put of sight for five minutes, and then the alarm was blaring





	Innocent spiderling - Tony/ Peter

Tony swears he only lost Peter out of sight for like five minutes, and the alarm goes off. Jarvis detected a risk.  
Tony's head jolts up to the screen, where he sees peter hanging out with some guy at a bar. Only, when peter looks away, the guy puts something in the teenager's drink  
"No, no, no..." Tony calls Peter. "Come on Pete, pick up your damn phone. Don't drink it!"  
Tony headpalms en grunts when peter downs the drink.  
"Okay. Jarvis, get me to that bar."  
"Most certainly, Sir..." 

When Tony Steps out of the suit, he wastes no time Stepping into the bar. He spots peter immediately, still at the bar. He still has to get through the crowd of people, though.  
After some pushing and annoyed looks, Tony is finally there and rushes to Peter.  
"Mr Stark!" Peter exclaims, looking happy to see Tony. His companion,however, doesn't seem all too pleased with the intervention. 

"Kid, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Tony asks, while checking Peters pulse.  
"Fine, why? What Brings you here?" His intern is ever the happy ray of sunshine.  
"Your alarm went off. This creep spiked your drink " Tony says."which reminds me..."  
Tony lets go of peter and faces the man.  
"What did you give him?" 

"None of your business. You can't just come barging in and steal my date?"  
"He's my intern and I saw you spiking his drink. I can get you to jail!" Tony grunted, grabbing the creep by the collar.  
"N...no. it's something innocent. I... I thought he wanted to have some Fun and I wanted to make it Hurt less if I took him home "  
"You gave him date rape drugs?!" Tony screamed. He activated a glove of his suit and smasched the man into the wall.  
"You're sick, get some help you perverted creep!" 

Then, Tony focused back on Peter, dragging him out of the club.  
"Mr. Stark? Why do you get an alarm of something happens to me?" Peter asked, when they sat down in the car.  
"I put a tracker in your web shooters, which you always carry with you. Plus Jarvis is monitoring every security camera in the city. Sorry, probably should have told you that." Tony apologised.  
"Aaahw. You Care about me." Peter smiled.  
"Course I do, kiddo." Tony smiled, placing his hand on Peters leg, not at all prepared for the moan that extracted from peter. 

"Kiddo?" Tony asked, seeing that Peter was just as shocked as he was, and that the boy was having a raging hard on. The drug must be working already.  
"Sorry..." Peter sobbed."I don't know what's happening to me..."  
"We'll get you home okay? Then you can take Care of..."  
Tony was cut off when peter started to shake violently, his eyes rolling to the the back of his head and foam coming from his mouth and nose.  
"Pete?" Tony asked, panicking. He loosened the Seatbelt of the boy and pulled him on his lap, with the help of Jarvis he figured out that Peter must be allergic to something in the pill the man put in his drink. 

"Goddamnit "Tony swore, tears in his eyes. Afraid to lose the young boy. "Happy! The epi pen, and to the hospital!" .  
Tony took the pen from happy and planted the epi pen in Peters leg, releasing the medication, which helped. Peter regained consiousness.  
"Peter, thank god. " Tony was crying in happiness.  
"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so well..." The boy said with a tiny voice, grabbing Tony's arm. 

"I know kiddo, you'll be better. I promise " Tony said, shaking, holding the boy close and stroking his hair.  
"Oh no... no... am I gonna die? I dont want to die!" Peter sobbed."mr. Stark, please... I don't want to die..."  
Tony held back his own tears, hugging the boy.  
"We're almost at the hospital. They'll help you ... I won't let you die, okay?" 

No answer  
"Pete?"  
Silence.  
"Peter, goddamnit!" Tony jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital, the unconsious boy in his arms.  
"Help ... Someone... Help!" Was the only thing he managed to say. Immedeatly the nurses swarmed him.  
"Date rape drug, allergy... He... Help him!" Tony chocked out. Feeling one of his attacks coming up

He stood up as they laid peter on a stretcher and put him on anti-allergy medication. Tony grabbed the boys hand as they drove Peter to the ICU, needing to feel something to prove the boy was still with Them.  
"Please Pete, don't leave me..." Tony begged the unconsious boy, in tears. He was shut out of Peters room while the nurses tended to the young man and paced the hallway until he could enter. 

Tony sat down next to Peter and combed through the young Heroe's hair.  
"Come on Pete, wake up . We can't lose our friendly neighbourhood spidey, now can we?" Tony laughed briefly through his tears.  
"Who am I kidding. I want you to wake up, myself. God, Peter. I'll never forgive myself if you don't. Please wake up, this can't be the end. The world needs you, innocent spiderling....I need you...I... I love you..." Tony started crying again, resting his heavy head on Peters lap. 

"Mr. Stark?" Tony jolted awake, sunlight was streaming into the room. He must have dozed off.  
"Mr Stark? What happened, and why are you holding my hand?"  
"Pete!" Tony teared up. "Thank god. You're awake!"  
"Yeah, I guess." Peter said, confused. "What happened?"  
"Some creep spiked your drink, I got you out of it. Good thing I did so too,.you were allergic and had a very severe reaction. "Tony told the teen. "I thought I lost you there, kid."  
Peter blinkend slowly, everything that could have happened crashes down on him, and he thanked the lord for Tony Stark.  
"You saved my life, mr. Stark..."  
"Wasn't about to give up on you that fast, kid."


End file.
